Pill boxes have been long known to mankind, probably having been invented about the same time as were pills. These pill boxes are of course good for transporting one type of pill but provide no other amenities other than the handy containment of the pills.
In keeping with the current directions in which folk medicine is headed, a person heavily into the use of medicines and herbs for preventive purposes has no real use for a simple pill box but rather requires something capable of carrying and sorting different pills and capsules of vitamins, minerals and food supplements as well as one or move of a variety of herbs used preventatively by a suprisingly large number of herbal health afficianados. These herbs are often used in quantities that are roughly controlled visually, and thus it would be useful if in addition to merely providing containers for the herbs a carrying case in addition provides a surface such as a mirror upon which the herb may be placed, and a blade of some kind useful in separating off the quantity of herbs desired on the separating surface.